Inuyasha's Diary
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: What's this! Seems Inuyasha had a diary hidden away. Evil grin Why don't we read it? Entry 11 up!
1. Entry 1

Note: I know that the Sengoku Jidai period takes place  
in 16th century but since Rumiko Takahashi-sensei never  
gives us an exact date, I decided to research for one  
that would be good. Also, supposedly, Kagome meets a  
Nobunaga but wasn't THE Oda Nobunaga. But after more   
research, someone made the estimate of when Kagome   
is with Inuyasha which is 1550. I'd like to go with  
that year. Ok, thanks for listening! On with the fic!  
  
Note 2: And if you find grammer and spelling errors,  
they're on purpose. Inuyasha IS writing this after all.  
  
Note 3: One journal entry per chapter so this fic will  
be LONG!!! But do not fear, since their short, I can  
update more than once a day (which I will do). I think  
twice a day is good for everyone. So expect that much.  
  
Note 4: SOOOO sorry I'm not continuing "The Life of a  
Star". I had some of the next chapter written, but then  
my computer got all wacky and ALL the fanfictions were  
ALL erased. Every single last one of them!! I had so  
many I was working on. I'm trying to cope with my loss  
and rewriting some fics all over again so it isn't so  
bad. It's like starting all over again. Which is sort of  
good because I was too deep into the whole of Un-updated  
fic @_@. I'll try not to do it again. So "The Life of a  
Star" is on hiatus for a while. But not for a long time.  
I just need time to rewrite the chapter and my notes on  
future parts and what will happen. I still remember most  
of it, which is good.  
  
Well, enjoy this fic!! Another chapter will come later  
today!!  
  
~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
~*~  
  
April 12, 1550  
  
What a laugh. I can't believe that even though I was  
"not alive" for 50 years, I still find my diary in  
the same spot I left it. You would think that during 50  
years someone would have found it.  
  
Anyways, a few days ago was a day I'll probably never  
forget. So many things happened to me that could make  
your head spin. First of all, I met a wench named  
Kagome. Supposedly, she's the reincarnation of Kikyou.  
Ha! She may look like Kikyou, but she's nothing like  
her. This girl is a pain. She's loud, she enjoys  
watching me eat dirt, she cries and then says she's not,  
she gets mad over little things, and thinks I'm weak!  
She keeps saying it's cause she's worried about me, but  
I can tell it's a lie! She just thinks I'm as weak as  
her! Yeah right!  
  
You know, I'm so mad right now that I think I'll stop  
writing or else I'll rip this diary in half.  
  
--Inuyasha 


	2. Entry 2

~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
Disclaimer: Oops! Forgot to add this one in! Anyways,  
Inuyasha's mine! I own it! *Rumiko-sensei comes in with  
laywers* I mean, I don't own it! Okay? Happy!? *sob*  
  
Note: Forgot to mention that this is based on the manga  
and not the anime. I have more knowledge over all that  
happens in the manga than in the anime. Ok. Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
April 15, 1550  
  
This girl is getting weirder and more annoying! And I  
forgot to mention that she had the Shikon no Tama. Remember?  
That jewel I told you about 50 years ago? She has it and  
she won't hand it over! I need that jewel to become a full  
demon so I can finally stop being rejected by the other demons!  
  
Maybe I should just kill her and steal it? It sounds tempting.  
Still, there's something about her that keeps me from doing it.  
Or maybe I should be more honest and just say that it's  
because I hate killing humans. They may have been mean to  
me in the past, but mother always told me that no matter  
what they do to you, you should never hate them. After all,  
I AM half human. Feh! My mother may be right, like always,  
but it still doesn't excuse that they're all bastards!  
  
Still, I want to keep my mother's wishes so I won't do anything  
to them. Instead, I'll even save them.  
  
How stupid is that?  
  
So I guess I'm stuck with Ms. Annoying if I want to get  
that jewel back. I just HAVE to get it back!  
  
I'll write about how it goes later!  
  
--Inuyasha 


	3. Entry 3

~*~Inuyasha's diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
Disclaimer: Check entry 2 for it. Too lazy.  
  
~*~  
  
April 16, 1550  
  
Dammit! It seems I have a one-tracked mind! Yesterday I was  
talking about the damn jewel and my mother. So I forgot to  
mention about that damn subduing spell that damn old woman  
gave Kagome to "calm me down". I read back and mentioned how  
that wench liked watching me eat dirt, but I forgot to mention  
why. Like I said, that damn old woman gave that wench a spell  
and a necklace. So everytime she says "sit", I crash to the floor.  
How ironic is that? A dog demon being told to sit. And yes, I  
do know a big word. Ooo! As if I'm so stupid I don't know  
what "ironic" means.  
  
Feh. I'm even yelling at my own diary. I'd better keep quiet  
or that wench will find me and want to read. As if I'd ever let her  
read what I write. All this stuff is personal. There's no way in hell  
I'd let someone read it. I'd rather die a million deaths than let someone  
find out what I write.  
  
I'd better go hide you then. I'll need to make sure to find a new hiding spot  
every time if I want to hide you good.  
  
--Inuyasha 


	4. Entry 4

Note: Hehe, ooops, went back to read the manga and supposedly  
Inuyasha and Kagome meet when it's going to be autumn. While  
I write that it's April. Oh well. Please excuse that mistake.  
Thanks!  
  
~*~Inuyasha's diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
~*~  
  
April 18, 1550  
  
Dammit! Fuck! Hell! Shit!! ARGH!!! Life sucks and then you  
eat crap!! I'm so mad right now it isn't even funny!!! I want  
to rip that girl to shreads!! I want to eat out her eyes and  
spill her guts all over the floor! No amount of torture will  
regain what I lost!! She's a stupid bitch!!  
  
Wanna know what she did??!! Dammit!! Makes me steamed just  
thinking about it!!  
  
She broke the damn jewel!! Now it's in pieces all over the place!!!  
Worst of all, I have to travel with her and find them!!! Now I'm  
stuck with her for who knows how long!! This has got to be the  
worst anyone has to go through!!!  
  
The minute that damn jewel is restored, I'm taking it away from  
her, no matter what!!! I'll steal it and they'll never see me  
again, unless it's as a full demon!!  
  
DAMMIT!!!  
  
--Inuyasha 


	5. Entry 5

I thank everyone who reviewed!!! Maybe I'm updating too fast.  
I think I'll only do one entry per day since I update and barely  
give you guys a chance to review the last chapter. Also, the  
entries are getting larger and larger anyway. One per day now is good.  
  
Note: Sometimes sentences at the end of paragraphs are incomplete.  
That's done for a reason. It shows an incomplete thought on Inuyasha's  
part. He didn't finish writing it cause something came up.  
  
Ok! Enjoy! And please review!!  
  
~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
~*~  
  
April 20, 1550  
  
Well, I've had time to cool off. I'm a little calmer about  
the jewel. I might as well get used to it since I have to  
put it with the wench for who-knows-how-long.  
  
But I'm still pissed, although not about the jewel. And you  
want to know why??? Because I got hurt twice, both caused  
by that bitch! First, the men of the village are talking  
about her having a "cleasing" in order to increase her powers.  
I, naturally, don't believe it since she can never be as  
powerful as Kikyou was. So I decided to go check and see.  
She was there, swimming in the water. It took a while for  
her to notice me and, you can guess this already, SHE SAT ME!!!  
Like always!! That bitch!!!! I hate her!!  
  
Later, Kaede-babaa gave her some clothes to wear while her  
weird clothes that she always wears dried.  
  
...  
  
I hate this part. She looked like Kikyou so much you wouldn't  
believe. She had the hair tied the same and the miko robes.  
The only difference was that Kagome looked softer, less  
affected by loneliness. Her eyes were bright (although with  
fury at me), she was filled with life, and her scent, it was  
much more pleasant. I know I said her stench was naseuating  
but the truth is that that isn't true. Does any of this make  
any sense? Or maybe I'm going crazy.  
  
I didn't have time to think about it until now because  
after that we got into a sort of argument and she said she  
was going home. And of course there was no way in the seven  
hells I was going to let her go home! Not with the shikon  
fragment! And guess what? She sat me again!! Grrr. Anger's back!  
So here I am, after she left, writing to you. I feel better  
without that  
  
I'll write more later. Some girls appeared.  
  
--Inuyasha 


	6. Entry 6

SOOO SORRY I haven't updated this sooner. I'll get back to   
  
it since I now have the net here at home for a while :D   
  
And in order to review faster I'm gonna change this from  
  
being from the manga to being from the anime. I'm too  
  
lazy to go and re-read the chapters online from that  
  
one webiste -_-. Lazy me lol.  
  
I'll hurry and get chapter 7 out soon since these  
  
chapters are easy to write. Thanks for the support  
  
everyone.  
  
Whoo I'm on a roll. I updated The Life of a Star today  
  
and now this one :D  
  
~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome (A.K.A. Inu-chan)  
  
~*~  
  
April 23, 1550  
  
Feh. Turns out the girls who appeared last time were actually  
  
girls being controlled by some stupid girl named Yura. She  
  
was the craziest bitch I've ever come in contact with (next  
  
to the wench Kagome of course).  
  
Luckily Kagome and me were able to disposs of her. Feh. Good  
  
riddance. She kept saying how much she liked my hair anyways.  
  
As if I'd let anyone except Ka--I mean, no one gets to touch  
  
my hair.  
  
Grrr. What sort of stupid power does that wench have over me?!  
  
Is it because she looks like Kikyou? Or is it something else?  
  
Since I don't have to worry about you telling anyone, I can  
  
just write it out. Kagome makes me feel unlike any other  
  
person has made me feel. I'm not sure what emotion this is.  
  
It's sort of like what I felt for Kikyou, only not like it.  
  
It's so hard to explain. This feel...purer, more right.  
  
Maybe I should just wait and see what happens. Until then I  
  
promise to keep Kagome safe.  
  
--Inuyasha 


	7. Entry 7

W00p getting back on this fanfic. I  
  
love it. Kay, no one reviewed the last  
  
chapter but I bet once I start updating  
  
this fic more regularly it will get  
  
noticed more. So enjoy this chapter!  
  
~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome  
  
~*~  
  
April 25th, 1550  
  
Damnit all!! Things just seem to get  
  
from bad to worse! Argh!! Things  
  
were looking a bit more peaceful until  
  
my stupid girly half-brother Sesshoumaru  
  
appeared.  
  
To make matters worse that damn bastard  
  
had the NERVE to get a youkai to  
  
impersonate my mother! Who did that  
  
bastard think he was to do that?!?!  
  
Kagome was awfully understand about it  
  
at least. Thanks to her I was able to  
  
realize that it wasn't her...no matter  
  
how much I want it to be...  
  
Argh, damn tears. I stopped crying  
  
for my mother years ago. I'm not going  
  
to do it still. I was little back then.  
  
I'm not little anymore and I can take  
  
care of myself.  
  
After defeating the demon that pretended  
  
to be my mother, Sesshoumaru took a jewel  
  
from my eye. Supposedly father put it there  
  
for safe keeping. Imagine! I had my father  
  
in my eye the whole time! Seriously, his  
  
grave was in my eye. What was father thinking?!  
  
Argh, I'm really confused.  
  
Hold, on, that wench is calling me. Back later.  
  
I still need to explain what happened inside  
  
my father's grave and what Sesshoumaru wanted.  
  
--Inuyasha. 


	8. Entry 8

Wow, this chapter is longer. These are  
  
journal entries so like every journal  
  
they can be as long and as short and  
  
they can be. This one was long cause  
  
there was a lot for Inuyasha to write  
  
about.  
  
Hope you all enjoy it. Please review!  
  
~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, now that I checked what she wanted  
  
I can write what I was going to write.  
  
Ok, so after Sesshoumaru took the ball  
  
from my eye, he went in and I followed.  
  
I had ordered that dang wench not to come  
  
but she was one step ahead of me and was  
  
already climbing inside! The nerve of that  
  
wench! Are all wenches from her time that  
  
disobedient?!?!  
  
Well, later Myouga came and told me the  
  
reason father had hidden his grave inside my  
  
eye. Turns out inside his large bone body  
  
was something called the Tessaiga. Myouga  
  
said it was a powerful weapon and that  
  
Sesshoumaru should not get his claws on it.  
  
Psht, as if that rusted thing could do much  
  
damage.  
  
How wrong I was.  
  
See, here's what happened. Kagome and me were  
  
arguing (wow what a surprise) and then I had  
  
yelled at the stupid girl that I would protect  
  
her. She was shocked, like I care, and then  
  
the sword had started to pulse.  
  
By then Sesshoumaru had transformed into his  
  
large demon form, something I don't have since  
  
I'm only half demon although I really don't  
  
care to have one because imagine being that  
  
large.  
  
Although it really wouldn't be so bad if I could  
  
stomp that damn wench whenever she wouldn't listen  
  
to me!!!!  
  
Ok, getting off subject. Where was I? Oh yeah! So  
  
Tessaiga was pulsing (and I don't give a damn that  
  
I spelled it wrong since this is my journal and I  
  
can write however the hell I want!!!) and I used  
  
the damn sword to cut Sesshoumaru's arm off. HAHA!  
  
He went running with his tail between his legs. I  
  
loved it! A day I shall never forget!  
  
After he left we went back home and Myoug explained  
  
I should keep the sword close to me. I guess it could  
  
come in handy in the future.  
  
At least now I had more power to protect Kagome and  
  
get the shards back.  
  
Damn wench. Well, looks like dinner's ready.  
  
--Inuyasha. 


	9. Entry 9

Ok, yup, I knew it. More updates, more reviews.  
  
Well even if Inulover was the only reviewer I  
  
would still go cause this is fun and easy for  
  
me to write. And I'm sure it's fun to read ne?  
  
~*~Inuyasha's Diary~*~  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome  
  
~*~  
  
April 30th, 1550  
  
Well another successful shard mission. At least  
  
this one wasn't as irritating as many although I  
  
still wish the stupid jewel hadn't been shattered  
  
into a million pieces. Stupid wench. You know,  
  
I had a dream recently. It was rather funny.  
  
I dreamt that I was the one with the bows and arrows  
  
and I was chasing after Kagome who was running and  
  
screaming "YES INUYASHA YOU ARE THE BEST! NOT EVEN  
  
SESSHOUMARU ADDS UP TO YOU!!" And meanwhile I was  
  
laughing hysterically and shooting arrows at her.  
  
Not only could I shoot the arrows at her but I  
  
was also able to 'sit' her. I knew I had to power  
  
but I didn't use it because it was much more fun to  
  
be chasing her around with the arrows while she yells  
  
out.  
  
It was a nice dream since I'm still angry about the  
  
whole jewel getting broken but at least I'm not as  
  
angry as I used to be so shut the hell up!!!!  
  
Besides, I around to protect her and collect the shards  
  
so that when I jewel is complete I can become a full  
  
demon again. Nothing will stop me from that mission.  
  
Not even a wench from the future who is once again in  
  
her time for day. Keh. As long as she comes back so she  
  
can do her job.  
  
Oh damn! I got really off the subject. Ok, well, our most  
  
recent hunt took us away from the village and the stupid  
  
wench and me met some guy named Nobunagara or something.  
  
Can't bother to remember his name. As if *I* CARE!!!  
  
But the stupid wench seemed to. She was going on and  
  
on about famous he was because he did some stupid sh*t like  
  
save Japan. What the hell is Japan??? I've never heard of it.  
  
Well, this guy Nobonaga or whatever wanted us to save some  
  
girlfriend of his. Haha, that stupid kid turned out not to  
  
be the boyfriend but some stupid admirer of the girl he wanted  
  
to save. She was already in love with her husband who at that  
  
time was an ugly as sin toad. But hey, he had a jewel shard  
  
so I didn't complain when I fought him. (Or did I complain?  
  
I never remember what I go on about later when it's over.)  
  
He was a rather tough guy to beat but we managed to get the  
  
jewel shard. Another one for us--I mean me. Those jewel shards  
  
are mine and mine alone!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh, I smell Kagome. Keh, it's about time. Took her long  
  
enough. Now we can go after more shards. Back later.  
  
--Inuyasha. 


	10. Entry 10

ee How long has it been? xP Hello again! ;  
Sorry for not updating sooner. o.o;;; I was away at Mexico for a while n.n;  
Quick note: I decided to switch BACK to the manga cause I stopped being lazy with going back and reading the chapters xP Oh and thank you all for those wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it that you all love this ..I know in some ways it's a little strange and that he needs a journal and not a diary but hey! let's say er..um...calling it a diary is sorta making fun of him? o.O n.n;;; Not that I really want to..but.  
um.. ee let's just get on with it n.n;  
Enjoy!  
  
Note: I'm not gonna take out his potty mouth. I know I've used strong words before in my fanfics (I don't swear but I write swear words and don't bleap them out cause then it takes away the essence). So please don't be angry if you find some strong words..It's why I rated it the way I did n.n;;  
  
Inuyasha's Diary  
  
By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome  
  
May 4th, 1550  
  
Well there haven't been any rumors of shards lately.  
Damnit all to the seven hells!!! Where are those fucking jewel shards!?!?!?! Argh, I could just rip this piece of parchment!!! But I won't..the whole reason I have this is so that I don't end up taking out my anger on something that doesn't deserve it. And shut up!! I may be half demon but I'm not cruel to take my anger on anything! Unless it's a demon with a jewel shard!  
  
Speaking of jewel shards...that damn wench went back to her time AGAIN!!! ARGH!! This time she had promised 3 days cause she had to do something called en-tu-ra-su e-ku-za-mu or whatever the hell they are! I was gonna easily give a solution to her worry by smashing the well! Do you wanna know how GREAT it would have been to have just smashed it and gotten rid of that problem?? That wench would never have to go back to her stupid realm! Then she could be here with me and I wouldn't be so God damn bored!  
  
Yeah yeah..I admitted that when Kagome's around at least there was something to do. Don't think I'm not mad at her for almost breaking my back when she sat me!!!! She did it so many times I thought I was gonna see stars!!! I could almost throw a fit! She abuses that power! I bet she's laughing at me when I'm not looking. Probably back in her realm she loves to laugh in her room about having this fucking power over me!! One day she'll get hers though..I may have sworn to protect her but that doesn't mean I can't play a trick or two on her!! Hehehe I could almost see what kind of torture I could do.  
Maybe something like the dream I had!  
  
Nah, actually that's giving her too much mercy! Well I'll think of something!  
  
Later though I had gotten sick and tired of waiting around for her so I went down the well to fetch her. I was a bit surprised when she said she had wanted to see me. Like I believed that crap! Anyways, the only problem was that the damned wench wanted 3 more days! Ok, now I'm a reasonable person...but this was just too much! I had said no, I mean I already had to wait 3 days and now more??? Of course, the dumb bitch got angry. Even had the nerve to cry over it!  
  
Then can you believe it?? Can you fucking believe it???? She pushed me down the well!!! ME, down that damn well!!!!  
  
Well you know what? Forget it! I'm not going back to get her no matter HOW MUCH SHE BEGS!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH!!  
  
Let's see what she does then when she needs me!! "Oh Inuyasha, I was wrong! I'm sorry! You're the best! I always want to be near you!"  
And I shall laugh at her face and say she's not worthy and she'll agree! Hey, one can dream.  
  
Maybe I should check on her...just in case...  
  
--Inuyasha. 


	11. Entry 11

Not dead I am not...Life of a Star..will continue when I have time...  
In college now and having a really bad beginning but things are improving..  
So who knows when..until then I sorta felt like writing Inuyasha's Diary. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the idea for his idea is mine.

May 7th, 1550

I knew it! I fucking knew it! I knew that bitch wouldn't be able to survive without me!  
Ah, I'm going to rub this in her face later, probably when I finish writing about what happened.

It seems her little brat for a brother was trying to get through the well. Now that was strange...  
Kagome can...but the little brat can't even though he had jewel shards.

Anyways, what the fuck am I am getting all thoughtful for! And shut up! I can think to!  
What I mean is, I think about stuff like that as well! Cause I'm smart! I may not study  
like that bitch does (with her complicated spell book...are they teaching her how to be  
a witch instead of a priestess..? Not that it's working...weak as she is...)

Argh! Study mind wandering again! So the little brat was going on and on about his  
nee-chan in trouble and he had asked me himself how I knew..my nose duh...what  
are they teaching little brats as well?

Well I swore wherever she was I was gonna find her and save her! I mean, I did tell  
her I was gonna protect her..But that's just cause of the jewel shards! Don't go getting  
any crazy ideas now! Stupid diary...

DAMMIT ALL WHY IS MY FACE RED? AND WHY AM I WRITING IT DOWN?

So I saved the wench (woop..she's so weak she almost died there...stupid demon) and  
what amazes me is the sorta praise they were giving me..."Inuyasha can save us.."  
Well I AM strong! It's about time that wench noticed my strength and starting relying  
on me more! Ehehehe Finally getting the recognition I deserve (shut about about the  
big words already!)

But I of course had to remind her about what she did, pushing me into the well.. And  
can you believe it..she didn't even seem sincere about it! Stupid wench! Argh..Makes  
me wanna take back my promise to protect her! It wasn't that her pushing me away  
hurt me either ok? Everyone always used to. I was just angry! Keh!

Ok so I battled the damn demon, a stupid mask who supposedly ate people..  
I wasn't paying too much attention...When it comes to hearing the details I don't  
care. As long as it's a demon I can take my anger out on and get rid of to prove  
my strength then as long as I win I don't care. And as long as we get another jewel shard!

But you know...now that I think about it..if there are demons in her time as well..  
What the HELL am I letting her go back to her own time then! Supposedly there  
aren't demons there (so it's safer there I guess) but if there was that mask demon  
then who's to say there isn't any others? And yet that damn wench goes back there  
all the time without me! ARGH!

Which makes me wonder? Does she love her time that much...? Is she that eager to  
get away from me? Well I don't care. I'm not gonna let her come back to her time  
so easily! She owes me one for saving her despite the shitty way she treated me!

Well better go! Seems it's dinner time! Wonder what that smell is...?

--Inuyasha.


	12. Entry 12

Oops..forgot to put the title in the last one..forgive me lol 

Hope you enjoy!

Inuyasha's Diary

By Inuyasha-loves-Kagome

May 11th, 1550

Ok what's with the annoyances in my life? Fucking hell! First I meet a girl  
annoying as all seven hells, then I meet my stupid ass brother again, then  
my retainer, that cowardly flee, returns, and now I meet a smart mouthed  
brat named Shippou who managed to use his fox magic to "tie me down".  
Dammit all!

Ok, so there I am enjoying something Kagome gave me from her time called  
Ramen.

That stuff is so good! I could go on and on about how delicious that stuff is!  
I mean, I thought rice was okay and it was sorta my favorite but then ramen  
came into my life and it has to be the best thing ever invented. If I live long  
enough to meet the creator, I swear to you I will shake his hand!

Back to the subject. Damn food got me all crazy.

Ok so out of nowhere a little youkai disguised as some pink balloon shows up  
and demans the shards. WHAT THE HELL? As if I'd hand over MY shards  
to anyone! Dream on you little brat!

He said he ended up needing them to avenge his otou...now...I never knew mine..  
mother told me he died when I was a baby...but his story sorta got to me. As if I'd  
show it though! I'd STILL wouldn't hand over my shards! Damn brat!

But then Kagome decided to snatch them away from me! ANd that little brat STILL  
managed to take them away and Kagome went off after him while she left me here!  
DAMMIT ALL TO THE SEVEN HELLS! What the hell does Kagome think she  
was doing! Does she get some perverse pleasure from leaving me behind! As if I'd  
let her! I went ahead and followed her!

Or at least tried to...Damn that little brat...but when I saw him he was all alone..  
What the hell? What happened to Kagome I wondered. Well turns out she was  
captured...Can't that bitch stay out of trouble for once?

AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LITTLE BRAT'S COMMENT ABOUT  
KAGOME BEING MY WOMAN? AS IF! She's a damn wench! I don't care about her!

Well ok maybe just a little I mean..well..she did sorta accept me when people rejected me..  
But as if I'd EVER tell anyone that! NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS! She's just...I  
dunno different from everyone else...even Kikyou..Kikyou was cold..Kagome is  
warm and emotional..

Well whatever..it's not as if she'd accept me enough like Kikyou did..but then again  
sometimes I look at her and the way she treats me..like a person not a thing..she  
doesn't really notice or make a big deal about what I am like Kikyou did..there  
wasn't a day that wouldn't go by without Kikyou mentioning my being a hanyou.  
And about her being human and stuff. Kagome doesn't..

Might be the other reason I wanna protect her. As if I'd give up the one person who  
accepted me like that so easily.

I still made the little brat grovel at me but then but then I ignored him when he did it.  
Was damn hilarious. The look on his face was priceless.

But what the hell about Kagome being pretty? Only here am I gonna admit that she really  
is a bishoujo (pretty girl). But shut the hell up cause that doesn't make her my woman  
or that I like her ok!

So whatever I beat them big woop that always happens what scared the fuck out of me was  
that Kagome and Shippou (though screw the little brat) were in this flame and she was talking  
about thanking me for everything and I was in a panick reaching out for them saying "Don't go"  
Dammit..what the hell possessed me to say that? Ok maybe it was the fact that I like her a bit  
but that was rash thinking on my part.

Whatever..I'm getting a headache..I'll write more later.

--Inuyasha.


End file.
